


Home | RenHyuck

by lovelotsnctwayv (shxxrxhxngxlx)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Amnesia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Painting, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxrxhxngxlx/pseuds/lovelotsnctwayv
Summary: Donghyuck was ghosted and Renjun misses his home
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Home | RenHyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was posted in my Twitter last year, I just wanna share it again. Lots of love for RenHyuck <3

Hyuck stares blankly to the ceiling. Thoughts of him start rushing to his mind. How did they come to this? As far as he could remember, they are happy. His tears started to flow. He quickly wiped it before his step-brother Johnny hyung catches him. 

_Where did you go? What have you done to me?_

**.........**

Renjun leans his head to the car window. He's not feeling good. He feels a small tug in his heart. He's in pain but he doesn't know why. 

At last, they reached the rest house. It was nothing like Renjun expected but this can do. He decided he won't be picky as he's just a guest.

**"The doctors said you shouldn't move much, Renjun. It's bad for you"** Kun gently reminds him

**"I don't care about the damn doctor, Ge. I want to go home"** Renjun said softly as he clutches head. He wants to rest but something stops him from doing so.

**"But this is your home, Jun"**

No, it's not. Renjun knows this deep in his heart. This is not his home. He is far from his home.

As much as he wants to stay with his brother, Renjun knows he can't stay here. Especially when Kun has his own family now. But he doesn't have a choice, does he? He's stuck here.

* * * 

It's been a year now. Donghyuck is close to moving on.

He can't deny he's still thinking of him soemtimes. But he's slowly moving on. He can't keep crying forever over the same guy who left him without notice. He's grown tired from the pain that person has caused.

**.........**

Donghyuck is walking by the busy street going to the office. Just another normal day. His brother has been busy attending business trips abroad so Hyuck was left with no choice but to go face their clients. 

As he stepped inside the cafe he felt something weird. He ignored it.

**"Reservation for Haechan Seo"** Donghyuck let the new name slip from his tongue. The weird feeling is still there.

"Yes, sir. We prepared the private meeting room for you. Your client is waiting inside. This way"

His heartbeat is getting louder every step. _Must_ _be too much cofee_

As he arrived, he saw the client's back. It looks familiar.

_'Why am I thinking of him again, ugh'_

Donghyuck shrugged his thoughts off as he open the glass door and greeted.

**"Hi, I'm Haechan Seo from Seo Studios. I'm here on behalf of my brother—"**

His client faced him and it made him stop on his tracks. Shocked? Hurt? he wasn't sure what he feels

**"Good Morning, I'm Huang Renjun. I was the one who inquired for your studio."** Renjun smiles. 

Is this real? Is it really his Renjun? Someone better wake him. This is not a good joke.

**"Are you really Huang Renjun?"** Is this a joke? Donghyuck can't believe it. _He's in front of him_

**"Yes...? Is there any problem Mr. Seo?"** Renjun began to be conscious as Donghyuck stares stupefied.

Seo?

**"Babe, sorry I'm late. Got stuck in the traffic you know"** someone suddenly appears and kissed Renjun on the cheek.

**"You must be from the Seo's? I'm Jeno Lee, Jun's partner"** The man said as he reached out his hand for a shake

**.........**

Donghyuck can feel Renjun secretly stare. That's all he's been doing since the meeting started.

He doesn't understand. Why did he suddenly disappear then return like they never knew each other? Why did he leave him in pieces only to come back like nothing happened? Why?

***

**"...and that's how we initially planned this event,"** Jeno said as he sips his coffee.

**"Isn't this quite impossible tho?"** It was the first time Renjun spoke since the meeting started.

**"I'm sure we can pull few strings to make your visions possible."** Donghyuck replied coldly.

It bugs him big time. Talking to Jeno and Renjun about _their_ plan. Of all things, why an art gallery? 

Why is he doing this with somebody else? 

Jeno's phone rang so he stepped out of the room to answer the call

**"Until when are you gonna pretend you don't know me"** Renjun was surprised as he tried to comprehend what he's been asked.

**"Excuse me?"**

Donghyuck scoffs at his response. _What the hell?_

**"Stop playing games, Huang. Aren't you going to explain yourself?"** Hyuck tries not to sound emotional but the way Renjun looks at him says otherwise.

**"I came here to talk about the exhibit, Mr. Seo..."**

As Renjun began, Hyuck's eyed started to water. It made Renjun think twice before continuing

**"And I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. _Have we met before?"_**

That was all Renjun managed to say before Haechan excused himself for a bathroom break.

Donghyuck poured his heart out. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳. He remembered how awful he became for the past year. He hates Renjun. But he hates himself for hating him. And he hates himself even more for hating himself. He's going crazy.

He wiped his tears and started to fix himself.

_If he wants to act like this, then two can play a game_

***

Renjun felt the tug in his heart again. It's been a long time since this last happened. 

_Why am I crying?_

What he said was true. He doesn't recall meeting a Haechan Seo before.

So why, why does it pain him to see Haechan like that?

Why does it seem like he is longing for _him_

**.........**

When Donghyuck came back Renjun was gone. _Again_.

_'That's all he's good at. Leaving.'_

**"Junnie went back first, he has appointments with the doctor. I hope you don't mind"** Jeno said when he arrived.

The two continued the discussion and when Jeno was about to leave, Donghyuck finally asked. **"Mr. Lee, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of doctor is Mr. Huang seeing?"**

Jeno smiled and said " **That matter is none of your business, _Mr. Lee._ And please, just call me Jeno"**

_Cocky bastard._

Jeno was walking away when he added **"See you next time, _Hyuck._ " **Donghyuck however, was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Renjun that he missed the names Jeno called him.

_'He's right, it's none of my business. I don't care anymore'_

And so, Donghyuck went home, not noticing the tears that are flowing nonstop. It's been a long day and he's tired.

He badly want to go home

* * *

**"Do I have a chance to recover all of my lost memory?"** Renjun asked Kun. 

**"Doctor Kim said the possibility is high considering you are having flashbacks frequently. You'll be fine in no time, Injun"** Kun said while driving. 

**"I don't get it tho, I think I already remembered everything"**

**"Then do you know what LDH means?"** Kun asks as he shot a quick look at his brother who's deep in thought.

**"LDH? No, what is that?"** Renjun looks like a confused puppy so Kun just laughed it off and said he still has a long way to go, which confused Renjun even more.

**.........**

**"When are you gonna tell him?"** Kun asks over the phone.

**"I don't know hyung. He seems to be happy with me"** Jeno reasons out. He knows what he did was risky. It won't be long before Renjun remembers everything. Especially after what happened today.

**"You're not his _Lee_ , Jeno"**

**"I know."** Jeno whispers. He doesn't want to hide things from Renjun. But this is the only way he knows to be with him. 

**"Let me do this for a little while longer, Kun hyung. I promise I'll tell him myself"**

_Just a little bit longer_

***

There were no signs of Haechan in the following meetings, much to Renjun's dismay. Instead, he met the actual owner of the studio, Johnny. His face is familiar to Renjun, and the man has been giving knowing looks to him, making Renjun a bit confused.

Today, he was invited to an in-house exhibit found in a private wing of the studio. But something is weird. 

Everything in this exhibit is familiar to him.

**"Whose works are these Mr. Seo?"** Renjun asked as he observed each paintings in the hall with awe.

Until he saw that one painting.

**"...Mr. Huang?"**

Renjun felt being shaked. Did he spaced out?

**"I'm sorry Mr. Seo, you were saying?"**

**"I asked if you were alright, you've been staring at this painting for a couple of minutes now"** Johnny chuckles as he watches the boy's reaction all over again

**"You hardly changed, RJ"** Johnny whispered.

Renjun looks at him and then back to the artwork again, it's a painting of a boy reaching to the sun.

_**' I'm reaching out to you~ '** _

He's hearing familiar voices and it makes him dizzy. Still, he scanned the painting to look for the artist's sign, but he can't see it. Instinctively he looked at a hidden part in the canvass

H҉R҉J҉•҉L҉D҉H

Renjun suddenly sees black. He sees nothing but he feels being lifted.

**"What happened to him Hyung?"** a familiar voice exclaimed as he felt being warm in somebody's arms. Ah, he missed this voice so much.

**"He suddenly passed out, I don't know what happened but I called Kun. He said we should just take Renjun home."**

Home? But he's already home. He's with his home now. He can feel it. The pain he normally feels in his heart is gone now. Now that he's with him. His home is Donghyuck. How did he forget?

He missed this warmth. Only his sun can give that kind of feeling. Only him.

His LDH

His Lee.

***

**"I'm really sorry"** Renjun hears Jeno's voice.

**"I spent a full year on hating him, wondering what went wrong. I went crazy looking for him. I was desperate to know why he suddenly left me. I went through a lot of shit and now you're telling me it's all because you love him?!"**

Donghyuck can't believe it. He feels like fate has played with his life.

Renjun has amnesia. That's why he didn't recognize him.

And Johnny, _his most trusted hyung_ , knows about it. He knew all along. Yet he kept it from him. 

He feels betrayed. His brother said it was for his own good. He don't get it.

And Jeno, is their forgotten schoolmate.

He claims to love Renjun way before Donghyuck did but knows he'll never get a chance. So when Renjun confused him to be 'his Lee', he took advantage of it. 

**"I once tried to tell Renjun the truth. But that made him aggressive and lose consciousness. I don't want that to happen again so I kept pretending"** Jeno tried to reason out but Donghyuck can't think properly. These things are just too sudden for him to take in.

And Renjun is awake. But he kept his eyes closed. He heard everything.

His memories flashed quickly. From the moment he woke up in the hospital, to the moment he called Jeno his 'Lee'. He recalled the moments his memories started to come back only to be confused why he feels odd to be with Jeno, despite doing all the things they've planned before he got in an accident. 

He thought of the paintings in Johnny's studio. That's why everything was familiar. _He made those paintings._ He created it all with him.

"Donghyuck"

**~~~**

**"I'm reaching out to you~"** Donghyuck spoke softly as he looked into the new painting

**"Excuse me, Lee?"** Renjun placed his paintbrush down and faced his boyfriend.

**"I said what I said Huang"** Donghyuck tries to act chic but Renjun knows better.

**"The last time I checked, you were the sun. Why is it suddenly me?** " Renjun said as he tried to figure out where to put their sign in their collaborative artwork.

**"I know, but don't you always say you light up the world? Just like that painting, you light up my world Jun"** Donghyuck said as he signed in a spot that is not easily noticed.

**"When did you become this cheesy, Haechan-ah"** Renjun laughs brightly as he signed his initials in a similar way beside Hyuck's.

H҉R҉J҉•҉L҉D҉H҉

**"I love you, Huang"**

**"I love you, Lee"**

**~~~**

Donghyuck quickly moved to Renjun's bedside.

**"Huang** " he held his hand and held him close. 

**"I'm so, so, sorry. I did not know. I thought you ghosted me,** **I thought you got tired of me"** Donghyuck kept apologizing as the both of them started to tear up.

**"I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I even made you cry when I came back"** Renjun recalled the pain when he saw him cry. It makes sense now why he was hurt and why he constantly felt weird in his heart. He missed him. So damn much.

Jeno, Kun, and Johnny left as the two began to catch up with each other.

The night went by and they both fell asleep, finally happy and contented now that they are both 𝓱𝓸𝓶𝓮.

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
